Paris!
by zoey9380
Summary: Sugoi! The A group has finally got their wish The chance to study aboard in Paris! But new environment means new life and will Ichigo be able to handle it?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys!**

**I just wanted to write this story because I love Yumeiro Patissiere and I thought it would be fun to write something about it**

**Enjoy and plesae review!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**

* * *

  
**

_"Attention flyers we have reached our destination. Please remember to bring all carry on items with you and enjoy your trip here"_

"I can't believe it!!" I said with sparkly eyes as I got my red luggage bag, "We're finally here!!"

"Don't get too excited," Kashino bluntly said ruining my happy mood, "A clutz like you doesn't have time to relax like us."

"Why you jerk!" I fumed only to get stopped by Andoh and Hanabbusa

"Now, now," the green haired boy said, "Let's just be happy that we're finally here."

I calmed down as I took in the tall gray tower that was world famous, "You're right, we're in Paris now after all."

"We're here! We're here! We're here!" shouted the 4 sweet spirits

_Grandma.... I finally made it! My dream of becoming a patissiere is coming true!_

_

* * *

_

**This was just a short prologue because i'm not sure if I should continue this or not**

**So please review and tell me if I should continue or stop**

**T.F.R.**

**(Thanks For Reading!)**


	2. Exploring

**Hey guys here's a new chapter!**

**Response to reviews:  
**_chescagirl_**- Thank you so much! Yeah spelling's not my best subject but this time I don't think I spelled anything wrong.  
**_Chattykitkat_**- Don't worry I won't!  
**_Yemi Hikari_**- Yeah I don't think they'll make it xD And those pointers you gave me... totally forgot to do that in this chapter but I promise that I will -or at least try- to use them in the next one.  
**_l__il nanami_**- Thank you!  
**_kona1kona1 _**- Thank you and don't worry romance is coming soon!  
**** - I thought I spelled it right but I'll double check and if you have already noticed, I'm bad at grammar so if you find anything wrong please tell me! btw I'll double check Hanabusa's name too.  
**_PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS_**- Well it's March 3rd, enjoy!  
**_xXxChoco-BunnyxXx _**- Well here it is and I will!**

** I'm going to have the state and end of the year tests soon so I probably won't update for a while because I'm studying**

* * *

"Wow! They all look so good!"

"But if you eat them everyday you'll be fatter than you already are." sneered my blond haired teammate, "after all. You already gained 2 kilograms"

I was getting really ticked off, "K-A-S-H-I-N-O!!!!!! You insensitive jerk!!"

Two hands suddenly charged their way between the jerk and me, "Now, Ichigo-chan why don't we just look around here for a bit and then go to the school? After all this is a dream come true," the owner of the hands, who turned out to be my other teammate Hanabusa-kun, calmly said.

At that I automatically brightened, "You're right Andoh-kun, Hanabusa-kun, and…. Kashino let's go!"

_In case you're wondering who I am my name's Amano Ichigo who just transferred to the main St. Marie Academy in France from the branch one in Japan. It wasn't easy to get here of course, my team had to go through all of the rounds in the Grand Prix and we even almost lost when we tied with Team Lemon in the quarterfinals. We pulled it off though and now we're here! Oh yeah! Let me introduce you to my team: _

_~Hanabusa Satsuki: a boy around my age that has green hair, loves making candy roses, and thinks that girls should be respected properly(I personally like him but he's not my favorite)_

_~Andou Sennosuke: a boy with glasses and purple-blackish hair who's family owns an Japanese pastry shop (what does he own I forgot xD)_

_~Kashino Makoto (the insensitive jerk): a cold boy with blond hair and milk chocolate eyes with a family who runs a whole hospital._

_And of course there's __moi! __A girl who's not really talented in anything and sucks at sports found here way here in Paris!_

"Amano-san! Amano-san!" Andoh-kun yelled in my ear which abruptly snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Gomen!" I apologized immediately, "Hey where are we?"

Hanabusa-kun let out a comforting smile, "Don't you see? We're in front of a ride."

_Really?.... _I let out a squeal of excitement as I saw that we were indeed in front of a ride, "It's so cute!"

_No you're cute….. _Satsuki sighed, _if she only knew that the kiss I gave her on the cheek really meant something…. _"Why don't we go on for a bit?"

Andoh nodded in agreement, "Sounds good to me right Kashino?"

Kashino simply looked away, "No thanks. This ride is for babies."

_Evil devil! Jerk! _"Forget him let's go have fun!" I quickly ran to get in line as soon as I finished saying that.

(_**The ride was kind of like those things you see in theme parks that have metal strings or cords that connect the chair or place where you sit and spins it around and around. Just imagine it like that but it's really small (like those carousels you see in the mall) and the seats are airplanes.)**_

**(I can't think about anything that they could talk about on the ride so let's skip it)**

I was so hyper from the ride that I kept jumping up and down, "Let's go again! Let's go again!"

"How about we just go to the school already?" _That guy is a party pooper…_

Hanabusa-kun slowly craned his head towards the crimson sunset, "I agree and besides we have to get our rest. We have classes tomorrow."

"I sighed in defeat, "Fine, fine, let's get going before it's dark."

And with that the A group from the St. Marie Academy in Japan set off for the main academy in Paris.

* * *

**Please review and help me correct my errors!**

**T.F.R.**

**(Thanks For Reading)**


	3. NOTE

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY SINCE MARCH I'VE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND NOW I'M ABOUT TO GO SOMEWHERE FOR SUMMER VACA FOR A WEEK THAT DOESN'T HAVE INTERNET. AS SOON AS I GET BACK I'LL UPDATE THIS STORY!**

(hopefully team ichigo wins and actually goes to paris!)


End file.
